Kari Got Run Over By Reindeer
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Kari got run over by a reindeer. Walking home from our house Christmas eve. You might say there's no such thing as Santa, but as for me and Kari we believe. Kari did got run over and it's affecting Davis's business. Where is she and what will happen
1. Kari Got Run Over

This is the story on how my mother Kari Motomiya got run over by a reindeer. My mom did get over by a reindeer alright and as incredible as that was it almost put an end to Christmas, but I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started at one of my father's, Davis Motomiya, noodle restaurants. It was near that time of the year and since the schools were out on for Christmas break my Mom was helping out on one of Dad's restaurants.

"Sometimes I wonder where Davis gets all these noodles." Kari said as she was cleaning up a table.

"You said it, but they are to die for." Gatomon said.

"Mom!" That 7 year old kid is me, Musuko Motomiya. "Greta is scaring another customer." Musuko said. Greta was one of my Dad's employees, but she can be real greedy.

"You stop right there." A woman said with long black hair to another woman.

"What's the problem?" Kari said.

"This woman was just about to leave without paying full price." Greta said.

"Greta you know since we're close to Christmas our prices are half off. Don't worry about this." Kari said.

"Thank you Mrs. Motomiya, Merry Christmas." The customer said and left.

"You too." Musuko said.

"Things have to change, if we're going to let people leave with half price then I at least demand a raise." Greta said.

"What's going on out here?" Davis said as he came by.

"Greta again." Musuko said.

"Greta everyone that works for my husband gets a fair amount of money that there's no really any need for a raise." Kari said.

"I've told you that before." Davis said.

"I know sir, but it's easy for you to say since you're making all the money." Greta said.

"Watch it lady I'm still your boss." Davis said. "Besides I say you make enough money as it is."

"Enough, enough is never enough." Greta said and left.

…

The Motomiyas

Musuko was typing out his Christmas wish list for Santa.

"A brand new skateboard. What else?" Musuko said.

"Adding on your Christmas wish list." Musuko's six year old brother Koji said.

"To think he calls you a baby." Koji's partner Salamon said.

"Brothers." Musuko complained.

"It's really Salamon that's a pain." Musuko's partner Demiveemon said.

"Musuko it's okay you know." Koji said.

"Yeah that you act as little as Koji." Salamon said and Musuko threw a pillow that Koji ducked.

"Hey what's going on you two." Tai said as he came in. Kari decided to bring Tai and his son Tyson in the house since it would just be them for Christmas.

"He started it." Koji said.

"Come on down you two your father is bringing in the tree and your Mom is baking." Tai said as they came down stairs.

"Something smells good, something's baking." Agumon said.

"What are you making Mom?" Musuko said as he came in the kitchen.

"My famous Christmas cookies and cake and don't even thinking about sneaking a taste." Kari said and Davis and Veemon came in with the tree.

"Hey guys who wants to put up the tree." Davis said.

"Alright Christmas tree." Musuko said.

"Hey I want to help out." Tai's son Tyson said. They got the tree up and Davis smelled the baking.

"Hey what's cooking?" Davis said.

"Cookies and cake." Kari said.

"Oh I just love your cookies and cake." Veemon said.

"Well Davis's specialty is noodles mine is with cookies and cake." Kari said.

"Come on Mom can't I have a taste." Musuko said.

"If you help me then I just might give you a taste." Kari said and Musuko helped out in the kitchen.

"What are you going to do with all of these?" Musuko said.

"What I usually do with them." Kari said.

"Hello Musuko and Mrs. Motomiya." Greta said as she came in the kitchen. "I felt bad about how I acted and I like to make it up. Can I help you?"

"Well if you stir that bowl it would speed things up. I'm planning on selling these at my husband's restaurants for the holidays." Kari said.

"By the way Mrs. Motomiya I can't seem to fine those cute little digimon." Greta said.

"Demiveemon, Koramon, and Salamon? I wonder where they could have went. Come on Musuko." Kari said and when they were gone Greta poured something into the batter.

"I don't know who would buy your ingredients, but this vile will change that and without customers then that will show those Motomiyas and they'll have to sell." Greta said and they came back in.

"The digimon were by the T.V." Musuko said.

"Oh must have missed them." Greta said. Musuko thought he saw the vile, but Greta hid it.

"What were you saying, we have to sell." Kari said.

"Oh sell a lot the way these cookies and cake taste." Greta said, but Musuko wasn't really buying what Greta was selling.

….

Davis's Restaurant

The next day I met the most powerful business man.

A business man came in the restaurant and got Musuko's attention.

"Hi I'm Jeffery Vucko." The man said.

"You mean the owner of Vucko Co. My parents say you own everything." Musuko said.

"That sounds about right. I like to speak to Mr. Motomiya or Mrs. Motomiya." Mr. Vucko said.

"They're in the kitchen." Musuko said.

"Excuse me Mr. Motomiya." Mr. Vucko said.

"Are you Mr. Vucko?" Davis said.

"Yes I like to speak to you about buying your company or at least one of your restaurants." Mr. Vucko said.

"I don't think so." Davis said.

"Hear me out. You push and pull a noodle cart well with Vucko Co we can build a toy building giving toys away on Christmas and your restaurants are the perfect place to set it." Mr. Vucko said.

"Isn't that what Santa does?" Musuko said.

"How cute he still believes in Santa Clause." Mr. Vucko said and petted his head.

"Mr. Vucko it was my dream as a kid to open my restaurants." Davis said.

"I understand, but with this I'll split the profit with you 50 50." Mr. Vucko said.

"Kuching." Greta said since she was listening.

"Musuko do you think Daddy should sell this place?" Kari said.

"No way." Musuko said.

"Well there you go." Kari said.

"Surely you're not going to let Musuko make such a big decision, he's just a kid." Greta said.

"If you change your mind here's my card." Mr. Vucko said and Greta took it.

"Bye bye." Greta said and Mr. Vucko left. "Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya do you know what you've done. You let a fortune walk out the door. That was my future, I mean Musuko's future for college."

"I tell you to put a cork in it money grubber, but I shouldn't talk that way." Kari said.

"If this place was mine I sell it." Greta said.

"Greta my business will never be yours." Davis said.

"We'll see." Greta said.

…

The Motomiyas

It was getting late and the family was just hanging back.

"I still have some decorations to put up. Who wants to help?" Kari said.

"I got to get ready for bed." Koji said.

"Me too." Tyson said.

"The game's about to begin." Davis said.

"We don't want to miss this." Tai said.

"But if you need help I'll help then." Davis said.

"Me too." Musuko said. I may have gotten in trouble when I was a kid, but I can be a big help when I want to be. "Well we did it." Kari was putting Musuko to bed with Demiveemon.

"The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner Santa will come." Kari said.

"Mom Mr. Vucko says he doesn't believe in Santa." Musuko said.

"Well there are those who just don't believe." Kari said.

"Have you ever seen him?" Musuko said.

"No, but I know he lives in the Christmas spirit in everyone." Kari said.

"If you do see him say hi for me." Musuko said and Kari gave him a peck.

"Good night Musuko." Kari said. When she left the room she was putting her coat on. "Well I'm taking these extra cake and cookies to the retirement home."

"It's too late to go out now Kari." Davis said.

"If I had some help I would have been finished hours ago." Kari said.

"Kari I think you've been drinking too much egg nog." Tai said.

"Well I have to go and I think I left a few things at the restaurant." Kari said and went out the back door. Musuko heard something outside and when he looked out and saw Santa.

"It's Santa he is real." Musko said and saw he was going to hit Kari. "Mom watch out." But it was too late.


	2. Sell The Buisness

"Come on everyone." Musuko said as he ran down the stairs and headed for the backdoor. "Mom just got run over by Santa's reindeer."

"Musuko close the door and get in here." Davis said as he pulled him back in.

"But Mom got ran over, Mom needs help." Musuko said.

"What's going on?" Tyson said as he and Koji came down.

"Musuko just calm down you must have had a bad dream." Tai said.

"Are there bad dreams with Santa?" Agumon said.

"Don't even say that." Koji said.

"Santa would never hit somebody." Tyson said.

"We've got to help Mom." Musuko said. Davis looked outside and saw nothing.

"Nothing is out there." Davis said.

"Musuko if we call the retirement home and have your Mom speak to you will you go to bed?" Gatomon said.

"But she won't I saw her. I'm telling you Santa hit her with his sleigh. If she's not out there then call the police." Musuko said. Since Davis knew how stubborn Musuko was he reached for the phone and called Ken.

"Hey Ken it's Davis. Yes I know it's late. Listen my son believes he actually saw Kari get hit by Santa's sleigh. Okay." Davis said. "Mr. Ichigogi will be here in the morning."

…..

The Next Morning

Ken came over to help with this mystery since he's a detective.

"So exactly what did you see Musuko?" Ken said.

"I saw my Mom get hit by Santa's reindeer." Musuko said.

"Here we go again." Koji said.

"Mr. Motomiya?" They turn and saw Greta. "I saw the car out front, what's going on?"

"Musuko is saying he saw my wife get hit by Santa's reindeer." Davis said.

"Come on I'll show you." Musuko said and lead them to where Kari believed to get hit. "See." They saw an outline of a person in the snow.

"Okay we got what looks like someone was in the snow." Ken said.

"How do we know it's Kari?" Wormmon said.

"I can find that out with my little friend." Demiveemon said referring to his nose. He sniffed around like a dog and found a few things.

"That's Mom's purse, her cookies, and her cake." Musuko said. Greta found what looked like a letter and hid it.

"Hey I also found a hair." Demiveemon said and Ken took it.

"It doesn't look like its Kari's, it's too dark. Looks like it belongs to some kind of animal." Ken said.

"Maybe Santa really did hit her." Wormmon said.

"Just hold on Sherlock, before you put a broadcast that Santa hit someone, which I need to remind you that he does not exist, I like to know where Kari is." Greta said.

"I'm going to need a photo of Kari." Ken said.

That started the biggest search that I know of. We looked all over for Kari, time passed, we looked and looked. I even got permission to put my Mom's face on milk cartons, but nothing worked. Mom's Christmas presents remained unopened. It wasn't any better for Dad's business either. He tried his best, but without Mom around it's like he lost the will to go on.

…

Davis's Restaurant

It was September and Musuko was hanging out. Then he saw Mr. Vucko talking to Greta.

"My office said you called and wanted to talk to me." Mr. Vucko said.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important. Did anyone tell you look great when it's September?" Greta said and Musuko laughed and they saw him.

"I was playing around." Musuko said.

"Well go play somewhere else you brat." Greta said.

"You can't tell me what to do. Besides this is my Dad's restaurant." Musuko said and left.

"Are you still interested on buying this restaurant?" Greta said.

"It is the perfect spot for my toy building." Mr. Vucko said.

"Well I went to my boss's business building and found the deed. I'm sure this is for the best." Greta said.

"Unfortunately your name's not on the deed just Kari and Davis. If you can get Davis to agree then I can buy this place." Mr. Vucko said.

"I'm sure I can get my boss to agree." Greta said.

…

Fancy Restaurant

Greta took Davis to a fancy restaurant, but not as a date.

"I know you've been depressed since your wife disappeared. That's why I brought you to my favorite restaurant to cheer you up." Greta said.

"Greta I appreciate this, but nothing will cheer me up." Davis said.

"Sir I'm afraid that without your wife your noodle business will go out of business, but I might know away to save it." Greta said getting out some papers. "Just sign this and this will make your business better and you'll get back on your feet until Mrs. Motomiya returns."

"If it means my business will be great until Kari comes back then fine." Davis said.

"Oh this is easier than I thought. Just sign here, and here. I'll even be your money manager." Greta said.

"Okay then." Davis said.

"Perfect." Greta said.

…

Davis's Restaurant

"Boy this place is going downhill since Davis isn't working like his normal self." Tai said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Veemon said.

"Nothing." Greta said. "Everything is going to change for the better."

"What's going on?" Musuko said.

"Greta said things are changing for the better." Tai said.

"Greta are you serious?" Davis said.

"Yes I'm on my way to sign a deal with Mr. Vucko. Thank Mr. Motomiya he signed it up." Greta said.

"Do what!? Dad how could you?" Musuko said.

"I thought I was helping. Greta said she was going to change the business for the better until your Mom came back. Without Kari I can't even think straight." Davis said.

"Talk about having your cake and eating it to, or in this case noodles." Greta said and left.

"I got to stop her." Musuko said. While Greta drove off Musuko used his skateboard to follow her. He followed her to Vucko Co and stopped at Mr. Vucko's office.

"Musuko what a surprise." Mr. Vucko said.

"Please don't buy my father's business." Musuko said.

"Too late kid." A woman said.

"Who are you?" Musuko said.

"Greta's internee Miss Sledge." Miss Sledge said.

"You said it not me." Musuko said.

"Sorry Musuko since your father signed the only one who can stop this is your mother, but no one knows where she is." Mr. Vucko said.

"She got run over by Santa. I just need more time to find her." Musuko said.

"Now Jeffery why don't we go talk about this at a nice dinner." Greta said.

"You got it kid. This deal doesn't close till the end of the week." Mr. Vucko said.

"No! You're the internee do something, sue somebody." Greta said.

"A bit of advice, if you really believe Santa ran over your mother then find him, he should know where she is." Mr. Vucko said.

"Okay I will." Musuko said.


	3. Where's Kari

"I have till the end of the week to stop Greta from selling Dad's business." Musuko said to Koji since he was now in his room.

"Look Musuko you did your best to find Mom, but there's no trace so maybe you should just give up." Koji said with sadness and left.

"Musuko we can't give up." Demiveemon said.

"Your right Demiveemon." Musuko said.

"I know, might be early, but why not e-mail Santa to find your Mom." Demiveemon said.

"Demiveemon it's not that easy. Wait a minute, Demiveemon you're a genius." Musuko said and went to a computer and typed up an e-mail. "Dear Santa all I want for Christmas is my Mom. Can you help find her, she looks like this." He put a picture of Kari, signed it and sent it.

….

The North Pole

The e-mail reached the North Pole and was printed out and an actual elf saw it.

"Well I'll be." The elf said and went to Santa.

"Good, naughty, naughty." Santa said as he went over his list. "Things don't really change."

"Sir I have something." The elf said.

"If I could just meet one person who knows about the spirit of the holidays is about human kindness I would be the jolliest person ever." Santa said.

"Sir." The elf said.

"Yes Quince." Santa said and Quince showed the letter. "Ho Ho Ho. The mystery of the woman is solved." He went to an infirmary where Kari was. "Kari Motomiya, Kari Motomiya."

"Motomiya? Nope don't know her." Kari said.

"Classic case of amnesia, can't remember a thing. The Christmas lights are on, but nobody's home." Santa said. "E-mail a reply immediately."

"I have a better idea." Quince whispered.

…

The Motomiyas

Musuko was asleep, but Demiveemon saw someone trying to sneak in through the window.

"Hey who's there?" Demiveemon said and Musuko woke up.

"It's okay I'm friendly." The guy was Quince. "Hi I'm Quince, Santa's elf, top elf to be precise. I ride right next to the big guy."

"You're an elf!" Musuko said.

"A genuine article." Quince said. When their fingers touch there was a spark and they freaked out.

"What are you doing here in September?" Musuko said.

"I came to ask a question. Would you like to know where your Mom is?" Quince said.

"More than anything." Musuko said.

"Then follow me." Quince said. Musuko snuck out and Quince took him to the North Pole. Quince brought him to Santa.

"You better have a good explanation on why you broke elf code and brought a human with his digimon here." Santa said.

"I thought you like to meet Musuko Motomiya." Quince said.

"Thee Musuko Motomiya that gets in constant trouble, always getting grounded, this kid is a miracle boy since I won't put him on the naughty list, but always there to help his friends and family." Santa said. "It's nice to finally meet someone who believes in me."

"Pretty cool." Musuko and Demiveemon said.

"Which is why you're not sweeping reindeer chips." Santa said to Quince. Santa brought him to the infirmary. "Kari there's someone who wants to see you." Kari saw Musuko.

"Mom!" Musuko said and hugged her with everyone awing.

"Okay I'll bite who is he?" Kari said and that ruined the moment.

"It's me Musuko don't you remember." Musuko said.

"No, wait, no nothing." Kari said.

"You've got to, Greta is taking over." Musuko said.

"Who's Greta?" Kari said.

"You know big long black hair, greedy, where's too much jewelry." Musuko said.

"She doesn't sound nice." Kari said.

"She isn't. If you don't she's going to sell Dad's business to Mr. Vucko, without it our family will never be the same." Musuko said.

"That's terrible, who are you again." Kari said and Musuko wasn't liking it.

"Will you come with me and stop the sell?" Musuko said.

"Better than lying here all day getting fat." Kari said.

"Alright." Musuko said and hugged her.

"Quince fire up the sleigh, we're heading to the city." Santa said.

…

Odaiba

Santa was flying to Odaiba with Musuko, Quince, and Kari, but Greta and Miss Sledge saw them.

If only things were that easy. Greta wasn't going to give up that easily. I remember what happened next, it was a warm September day.

The reindeer landed and their feet were burning.

"Whoa what a landing. I better sit here until my stomach catches up with the rest of me." Kari said.

"There's no time Mom." Musuko said, but she was going to throw up.

"Quince keep an eye on things." Santa said as he went in and Musuko followed him.

"It's Kari, she's suppose to be missing." Greta said.

"This ruins everything. Mr. Vucko will call off the deal, there goes your chances of wealth, and my 50% cut." Miss Sledge said.

"10%" Greta said.

"30% plus expanses." Miss Sledge said.

"Done." Greta said. "I have a plan, you just make sure Kari stays missing." Miss Sledge went over and released the ledge holding the reindeer and they went to the fountain.

"Hey come back here." Quince said as he went after them. Miss Sledge went to Kari.

"Kari Motomiya, they sent me to get you so if you follow me." Miss Sledge said.

"Sure thing, do you have an antacid?" Kari said. Musuko was up in Mr. Vucko's office with Greta.

"Wait. Mr. Vucko you can't buy Dad's business from Greta, it isn't hers to sell. I found my Mom." Musuko said.

"Santa can explain." Demiveemon said. They didn't believe him until Santa came up out of breath.

"Sorry use to chimneys not stairs." Santa said.

"Fill them in while I get my Mom." Musuko said and left.

"And you would be?" Mr. Vucko said.

"Santa Clause." Santa said, but they didn't believe him. "You know Ho Ho Ho."

"Not to embarrass you, but anyone can put on a big red suit, beard, and call themselves Santa Clause." Mr. Vucko said.

"You're Jeffery Vukcko. When you were 6 years old you wanted a Captain America action figure." Santa said.

"Captain America he was the best. Hey how did you know?" Mr. Vucko said.

"I'm Santa it's what I do." Santa said.

"Amazing, unbelievable. So what did happen to Kari?" Mr. Vucko said.

"I was making my usual route." Santa said.

…

Flashback

"Something made my reindeer go waha."

"Waha, follow me guys." A reindeer said as they pulled Santa down.

"I tried to stop them, but nothing worked." The sled hit Kari.

"I am terribly sorry I don't know what got into those reindeer." Santa said.

"Who are you?" Kari said.

"Oh I better get you some medical attention, Quince leave a note explaining what happened." Santa said.

End Of Flashback

…..

"So she was welcome to stay at the North Pole until she got better. Some of the elves are great doctors." Santa said.

"Thanks for clearing this mess Santa. I'll be happy to tell Mrs. Motomiya the sell is off." Mr. Vucko said.

"Glad everything worked out." Santa said. Then Quince and Musuko ran in.

"I'm sorry I went after the reindeer, I was gone for a minute. She wondered off." Quince said.

"Who?" Santa said.

"Mom. We couldn't find her anywhere. She's missing again." Musuko said.

"Since Mrs. Motomiya is nowhere to be found and the man in the red suit admitted he ran over her I demand you have Santa arrested for the disappearance of Mrs. Motomiya." Greta said.

"NO!" Musuko shouted.


	4. Santa's Trial

The news that Santa has been arrested has been a shocker especially to Mrs. Clause.

"Santa has been arrested." Mrs. Clause said and fainted.

I shouldn't say everyone was shock. Greta and her partner in crime, Miss Sledge, sure weren't.

They had Kari cooped up in a log cabin in the woods.

"Lucky she still has a case of amnesia and doesn't remember who you are." Miss Sledge said.

"Lucky is right, but we can't keep her locked up in here forever." Greta said.

"Won't have to. We just need to keep her out of sight long enough for the jury to find Santa Clause guilty." Miss Sledge said.

"And then we sue him for all his money. Think about it, Santa Clause is found guilty, Kari's missing, and we solve the biggest crisis and get all that money." Greta said.

"Santa Clause must be worth a fortune considering since he provides gifts for everyone in the world." Miss Sledge solving a calculation. "What do you think he costs for everyone, $15, $10, even if it's just 5. Your share as Davis's new adviser is, woof."

….

The Motomiyas

Musuko, Koji, and Tai were watching the news on Santa's trial.

"I'm outside the court house where Santa is going to be found guilty or innocent. It's December and Mrs. Motomiya still missing. Now three questions remain. Did Santa's reindeer run over Mrs. Motomiya? Where is she now? Without Santa will there be a Christmas? District attorney Bosin is now discussing with the jury. This has been Ashely Tridna." Then the T.V. was turned off.

"If he goes to jail, it will be the end of Christmas." Koji said on the verge of tears.

"What can I do Uncle Tai?"

"The only thing you can do, find your Mom again." Tai said.

"Maybe she didn't wonder off." Agumon said.

"But everyone loves our Mom. Who would do such a thing?" Musuko said.

"Wait a minute, Greta!" Tai said.

…..

Davis's Restaurant

Demiveemon was sniffing Greta's purse.

"Hey Demiveemon what do you smell?" Musuko said.

"Your Mom." Demiveemon said.

"Musuko, get that thing away from my purse." Greta said and Musuko grabbed Demiveemon. Then Greta grabbed her purse and left.

"Okay Demiveemon do your thing." Musuko said.

"Follow me." Demiveemon said since he had a strong sense of smell.

…..

The Woods

Musuko was following Demiveemon into the woods.

"Keep it up Demiveemon." Musuko said.

"There." Demiveemon said. They saw Greta was heading inside her cabin.

"So that's where she was going." Musuko said. They saw that Kari was in there with her.

"Won't be long now Kari. The jury is about to find your friend in the red suit guilty." Greta said.

"Who would that be?" Kari said.

"You still don't remember a thing do you? My plan is going to work. I'm going to be wealthy and there's no one who can stop me." Greta said and there was a knock on the door.

"Hello inside."

"Who could that be way out here?" Greta said.

"How should I know I don't even know who I am?" Kari said.

"Is that your car parked on the road? It's drifting down the road."

"Thank you I was leaving anyway." Greta said. She looked outside and saw a forest ranger.

"Okay, but don't take too long. Have a safe fire free day." The ranger said and left. When Greta looked outside and saw he was gone she left. The ranger was behind some trees and was really Musuko and Quince.

"Great job." Musuko said.

"I came as soon as I got your e-mail Musuko." Quince said.

"Now what you got up your sleeve to get me in?" Musuko said. Inside Kari heard something come in through the chimney and Musuko with Quince and Demiveemon fell in.

"Nice entrance. What's your name again?" Kari said.

"Musuko Motomiya, your son." Musuko said.

"Doesn't ring a bell, but thanks anyway." Kari said. Musuko saw the letter and the vile.

"Aha. Mom I don't have time to explain, but we're going to a restaurant." Musuko said.

"What's at a restaurant?" Kari said.

"Your memory." Musuko said.

…

Davis's Restaurant

Musuko took Kari to one of Davis's restaurants.

"This is one of Dad's restaurants. You know he's famous for his noodles." Musuko said.

"I can't believe it." Kari said.

"You remember." Musuko said.

"No that someone is famous through noodles." Kari said.

….

The Motomiyas

"Tell me again why I'm baking cookies with noodles?" Kari said.

"The cookies hold your recipe and another batch holds the stuff in the vile found in Greta's cabin." Musuko said as the cookies came out. "Everyone loved your cookies as much as they loved Dad's noodles." Kari tried the noodles with the cookies.

"Musuko what am I doing here?" Kari said.

"Mom you remember." Musuko said and hugged her. "You lost your memory, but now it's back."

"I just had a weird dream. You were in it, with Santa Clause and Mrs. Clause and it was cold." Kari said and Musuko told everything. "But if everything you told me is true why aren't we at the court house to prove I'm okay?"

"We're on our way." Musuko said packing a few things.

….

Court House

Santa's trial was coming to an end and everyone was there waiting for the answer

"Has the jury reached diverted?" The judge said.

"We have your honor, we the jury fine Mr. Clause….." "Stop!" Musuko interrupted.

"Santa is innocent." Musuko said.

"I'm not missing, I'm right here." Kari said.

"That woman is a fraud. Kari doesn't even know who she is." Greta said.

"Honey!" Davis said.

"Kari!" Tai said. Everyone was cheering.

"Order in the court." The judge said. "Since Mrs. Motomiya is not missing I hereby free Santa of her disappearance."

"Your honor there's still the charges of Santa hitting Mrs. Motomiya, reckless driving, and leaving the scene of an accident." Mr. Bosin said.

"I can answer that. If you and the jury would eat these cookies and compare them to another batch then you find a difference." Musuko said.

"No she objects." Greta said raising Miss Sledge's hand

"Overruled in the name of justice we eat cookies." The judge said and the jury loved them.

"Now a taste of the cookies found where my Mom disappeared." Musuko said. They had another batch and hated it.

"So what's your point?" Mr. Bosin said.

"These pieces had an extra recipe with this vile and look what happened." Musuko said. Quince brought in a reindeer and was attracted to the cookies.

"You see your honor it had reindeer nip. That's why Santa hit my Mom." Musuko said.

"Yeah I couldn't control myself." The reindeer said.

"The boy has done it again. I hereby free Santa of reckless driving and hitting Mrs. Motomiya." The judge said.

"And I suppose this boy has an answer for leaving a scene of the accident." Mr. Bosin said.

"Psst Tai here." Demiveemon said handing the letter.

"This is the letter Santa left behind at the accident explaining everything and has been dusted for finger prints." Tai said and everyone turned to Greta.

"Okay fine I admit it. I hid the note." Greta said.

"And." Musuko said.

"And I tricked Davis into signing his business." Greta said.

"And." Musuko said.

"I'm behind this trial." Greta said.

"And." Musuko said.

"And I hate the feelings of Christmas. All this caring and sharing so I kidnap Kari and made Santa the fall guy so I can get all his money. I deserve to be rich you know." Greta said.

"Arrest this woman for abstracting justice and almost ruining Christmas." Mr. Bosin said.

"That's what you get for being selfish and stupid." Ken said.

"Santa you are free of all charges, you are free to go." The judge said and everyone cheer.

"May I say something your honor?" Santa said.

"Of course." The judge said.

"Musuko you may not be so bright, but you saved Christmas." Santa said and everyone cheered. Everyone walked out and Mr. Vucko was waiting for the Motomiyas.

"Kari I want to talk to you about the business." Mr. Vucko said.

"After all Musuko has been through do you think we're going to sell?" Kari said.

"I don't want to buy it. It's been going downhill so I'm going to double what I was going to give so you can keep it running." Mr. Vucko said.

"You did it, you're a great brother." Koji said.

"We're so proud of you Musuko." Davis said.

"You never gave up even when everyone else did." Veemon said.

"So Musuko what do you want for Christmas?" Santa said.

"Nothing I already have the best gift ever." Musuko said hugging Kari. "I'm glad you're back Mom."

"On Donner, on Cupid, on Dasher, on the rest of you." Santa said and flew off.

Well that's my story. Wait I forgot one thing.

Kari was going to have some cookies.

"Not that one it's Greta's." Musuko said.

"Waha." A reindeer said.

"What! Oh no reindeer nip, not again." Kari said and got run over with Davis and Tai helping her up.

"Fielst Navida." Santa said.


End file.
